1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surgical instrumentation and, more particularly, pertains to a surgical mat for utilization in microsurgery and surgery in general.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art instrument manufacturers have failed to provide suitable operating mats or pads which are sterile, disposable, and which provide for suction as well as an operating platform.
The prior art suction devices have usually been nothing more than a suction tube or the like for eliminating fluids during surgery. Microsurgery has been particularly difficult, in that during the surgical process a platform mat, or the like, has always been required on which to rest vessels, tissue or the like during the surgical process. The prior art problem has been that during the surgical process the tissues, vessels or the like would be limp, and in attempting to suture the vessels, tissue or the like at a particular junction, such as in anastomsis, the vessels would always tend to droop down at the place of suture. While crude prior art supports might have been utilized in the surgical theater, the supports would become a basin and platform for catching of fluids, such as blood or the like, making such surgery and suturing a most tedious and complicated procedure to even the most skilled surgeon in the operating theater.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a ribbed design center or end suction attachment with a malleable suction hose for evacuation of fluids.